Rivers of Denial
by OhhWow
Summary: "I fought it for a long time, I was drowning in a river of denial about my feelings for you. I hated you, and you hated me so how was I meant to know, you didn't tell me" Her heart was breaking screaming out the truth but atleast it was the truth now.


Rives of Denial

A/N: So this is my first ever HP style fan fiction, and just to let people know I have read the 4th

book onwards but I am just starting the final book so I know some people can get the feelings and emotions of their characters from what they know from what happens next but obviously I can't do that because I haven't finished and it's going to take me ages to finish but eh just as long as I do it before the movie comes out it's all good. So anyway I hope this fan fiction turns out okay, but this is just a tester. I know I'm not the best writer but I try my absolute best so please let me know what you think. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. xoxo

Rating: M

Copyright: I don't own it, I just love it. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. Chapter Title: Trust Me by the Fray

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Summary: Set just after HBP. Draco has to go on the run from Voldemort for betraying him and not killing Dumbledore. The deatheaters are after him and have been given orders to bring Draco to him when he is found to be killed. He has no one to turn too or does he? Hermione sees the trouble he's in and decides she has to help him.

More Details: Hermione does like Ron and has a crush on him but he is still with Lavender. Harry is with Ginny.

Chapter 1: Trust Me

_The place that I'm from and the place that I'm in, a city I've never been. __**I found a friend or should I say a foe.**__ There are a few __things you should know._

That night was darker than usual. The moonlight wasn't shining. The stars were hidden away. The raindrops were falling viciously onto the glass windows of the café he had found shelter in. Draco was so confused about what had happened that night. He knew what had happened he just didn't understand it. Why had he been such a coward? It would only have taken a second, two words.

_Avada Kedavra._

It would be over. Voldemort would reward him for killing Albus Dumbledore but not now. Now everything was complicated when before it was simple. Kill Albus Dumbledore. He kept repeating those words over and over in his mind. But repeating it was not going to make any difference, he was just a coward. Plain and simple. Now he had to find somewhere to hide, to go unnoticed. Easy if he wasn't Draco Malfoy.

It had been a month since the awful disaster at Hogwarts. Everything was very complicated, no one would tell the students anything. They spoke to them like they were first years, but in truth they all understood what was going on.

Harry wasn't taking it well, he had witnessed Dumbledore's murder. He was having to deal with the Ministry every hour of the day and trying to organize the order to get ready for battle against the dark side. However Hermione decided Harry needed a break from everything and decided a trip to Diagon Ally might cheer him up.

They hadn't been allowed to go to Hogsmade for some reason, something to do with their safety and that Voldemort was everywhere, anyone could be his eyes and ears.

They drifted in and out of various shops buying nothing. They then found their way past Knockturn Ally. Hermione knew as soon as she walked past the dark ally way she knew something was familiar, something was bugging her. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

The longer they stayed the more relaxed Harry became, he chatted more, he bought a few books and had a totally normal conversation with Hagrid. Hermione knew seeing Hagrid would cheer Harry up a little. A while later they decided to return to Hogwarts but Hermione remembered she wanted to buy one of the new spell books which were on sale at a shop which was right at the bottom of Diagon ally, returning there meant she would have to walk past the same dark ally she had passed a few minutes earlier, Knockturn Ally but this time she caught a glimpse of what was so familiar the first time.

As she paced past the ally again her eyes flickered at the sight of someone quickly trying to shadow themselves in the darkness, but they were too slow for Hermione Granger. She knew exactly who it was. The stray stand of blond hair gave it all away.

She grinned a very sly grin as Harry's voice yelling her name over and over became clear.

"Hermione!"

She didn't turn away from the ally, she yelled back.

"Harry I'll see you later"

"You can get back all right?"

He asked, not really noticing the trance she was in nor did he care, he had his hands full with Ginny wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and Ron trying to keep his mouth shut as he was still a little raw seeing Ginny and Harry together, but Lavender soon distracted him. Hermione didn't take any notice of the love birds and yelled back.

"Yes I'll be fine"

She made sure no one was looking and checked that Harry and the others had gone before she walked down the Ally way and sat on one of the wooden benches that sat outside one of the shops.

"If you're hiding you're not doing a very good job of it" She mumbled with a huge grin on her face. There was no response. She turned around and tilted her head so she could see him trying to hide. "Malfoy! I know you're there"

Draco jumped out of the shadows quickly and pulled her into one of the deserted and quieter ally ways that lead only to a dead-end.

"Keep your voice down Granger. I'm trying to hide here"

He spat angrily at her. Hermione noticed he wasn't looking like himself, more rugged than usual his hair was messed up and out of place, his clothes covered in dirt and also out of place.

"I don't blame you with you know the Ministry, Voldemort and deatheaters after you oh wait no you're one of them aren't you"

She joked with him as his face grew even more serious.

"The Ministry is the least of my problems. If they find me they will kill me. He gave me one task and I couldn't even do that"

Draco turned away from her and pushed his hands into the surrounded walls. Hermione actually said nothing for a few minutes. Did she feel sorry for him? She pondered that thought for a while. Of course not. He is evil, he is the anti-Christ, the son of Satan. After a while of gazing at him she finally found some words.

"Maybe you have a conscience after all"  
"Not likely"

He laughed sarcastically.

"Why else didn't you do it? Harry told me what happened"

She decided she wanted to see the vulnerable side of him because he would be vulnerable, he was on the run from death, maybe if she told him she knew about what happened he would say something to make her sympathize with him. She didn't want to hate him.

"Fucking Potter!"

He spat angrily, as he did everytime Harry's name was mentioned.

"At least he's not a death eater"

She frowned at the sound of him insulting Harry. She then thought about her sympathizing with him? _What the fuck was she thinking? _He doesn't deserve sympathy, especially from her.

"Why don't you turn me in then?"

He mumbled.

"I'll let Voldemort catch you then, or do I really want to see you dead?"

"Don't pity me Mudblood"

He tried to keep his voice down but saying that word with a calm, quiet tone was never easy.

"Trust me I wasn't. You don't deserve it"

"Well... I better get going before you properly turn me in. Lovely talking to you Granger"

He faked a grin for her and walked to the end of the ally making sure there was no one around to spot him, but Hermione wasn't done with him yet.

"You know this cocky, arrogant act doesn't wash with me"

"What makes you think it's an act?"

He turned around and paced back towards her.

"Harry told me everything, the state you were in. Crying."

She muttered.

"I wasn't crying"

He tittered not being able to make eye contact with her. A few silent, awkward minutes past.

"I thought not, that would mean you'd actually have a heart and emotion, but I know you, and that's evidently not true"

She wanted him to argue with her, she actually wanted to be proved wrong but he didn't even say one word which just went to show everything she had always thought about Draco Malfoy was true.

After her encounter with Draco, Hermione quickly retried back to the familiar surroundings of Diagon Ally. She returned to the book shop and looked around for hours for the book she needed, but if she was honest with herself she wasn't really looking for a book. She found that in the first five minutes she had been in the shop, she was just walking around thinking about Malfoy. Should she turn him in? She thought over and over to herself. Should she tell Harry? Tell the order or the Ministry? Or both? As she paced the floors of the shop she tried to think of other things but couldn't.

For Merlin's sake!

She stomped her feet on the ground, why was he stuck in her thoughts, she'd thought less about him while they were at school. It was getting dark outside so she thought she ought to start getting back to Hogwarts to face the clan and lie to their faces.

Hermione paid for the book and left the shop. Her thoughts still fixated on Draco. Then lo and behold she found him again. He was still in Knockturn Ally, why was he still there? She wondered. She could have just ignored him but...

"Wow twice in one day, what are the odds? I saw less of you when we were at school"

She made her way down the Ally to the shelter he was hid in, now it was becoming night it was even darker.

"I wasn't complaining then"

He muttered.

"Listen I'll give you some advice, you're trying to hide and you're just lurking around here. Sooner or later you're not going to be so lucky"

She sat down next to him as he hid underneath his hood.

"Lucky?"

Lucky was the last word he would use to describe the situation he was in.

"Yes. Me, if it would have been anyone else..."

She realized what she had said, she hoped he wouldn't read too much into that.  
"Why don't you turn me in then?"  
"Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance, and you've probably had hundreds but I'll leave you to make your own mistakes. Just get out of here"

She advised him.

"I would if I had anywhere to go"

For the first time he looked at her without all the hate he had previously.  
"What about your family?"

Stupid question she thought quickly after she had said it.

"What family? My father is a death eater unless you'd forgotten. He's under Voldemort's order, He's been ordered to find me"

"Your own father?" She paused, but why should she be surprised she knew Lucius Malfoy was a million times worse than Draco. She would soon regret what she was about to say but his lonely, vulnerable, insecure eyes just pulled her in. "If you don't have anywhere... I... I know this place, it's empty and I..."

"Don't do me any favours mudblood"

He snapped and frowned.

"Fine, I'll let them catch you then you can finally be caught and I wont have to deal with you ever again"

She stood up and shook her head in annoyance that he could be so stubborn. She was offering him help and he was in no position to argue with her.

"Wait... What is this place you have?"

He yelled behind her as she was about to leave.

"This is just between us"

She stated.

"Of course"

He obviously agreed, he wouldn't want anyone to know he was getting help from a mudblood, especially Hermione Granger. She was the enemy.

"All right then. I'll take you there".

A/N: I know it's rather short but I want some reviews to know whether I should continue with it or not? So please review and let me know what you all think of it, but tbh either way I really enjoyed writing this. It's nice to change fandom once in a while and changing from Gossip Girl to Harry Potter is defiantly a change! =) So yeah thanks for reading =) xoxox


End file.
